Barrel Zombie
:For other uses, see Barrel Zombie (disambiguation). |stat 5 title = Cost of neighbor attack |stat 5 info = 600 coins |stat 6 title = Training cost |stat 6 info = 175 coins |stat 7 title = Training time |stat 7 info = 3 minutes |flavor text = Barrel Zombie gets all his barrels from Barrel Zombie Discount Barrel Supply Chain, which was really struggling before the zombie apocalypse.}} Barrel Zombie was a zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. He acted like normal zombies usually do, walking and eating plants. However, when his barrel was destroyed, he ran very fast and did not eat any plants, except for Wall-nuts, Hard-nuts, and unarmed Popcorns directly in his path. Origins He is named after a barrel, a hollow cylindrical container traditionally made from wooden staves bound by wooden or metal hoops, specifically the one he is wearing around his body. Facebook description Barrel Zombie gets all his barrels from Barrel Zombie Discount Barrel Supply Chain, which was really struggling before the zombie apocalypse. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page Encounters *Dire Spires: All levels *Cadaver Cavern: All levels except for 3, 5, 10 *Park-n-Perish: All levels except for 3, 12, 13 *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 1, 9 *Sweaty Palms: All levels except for 3, 9, 13, 19, 23 *U of Z: All levels except for 3, 5, 13, 15 *Frostbite Falls: All levels except for 3, 13, 14, 19, 22, 23 *Mildew Meadow: All levels except for 11 to 14, 16, 17, 22, 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 1 to 5, 7 to 11, 13, 16, 18, 21, 25, 26 *The Sever Glades: 1 to 3, 5, 6, 8 to 10, 13, 21, 23, 24, 26 *The Sand Dooms: 1 to 10 *Zombitorium Manor: 1 to 5, 7 to 10, 12 to 14, 16 to 20 *Reclaiming lots: The Workshop Lot, The Cafe Lot, The Fire Station Lot and The Bamboo Lot Strategies The barrel can be destroyed in one shot from a Flaming Pea, rendering him much easier to destroy. His speed doubles when the barrel is destroyed and ignores all plants other than a non-adjacent Wall-nut, Hard-nut, or an unarmed Popcorn. When using Barrel Zombie in other towns, after the barrel is broken, he go extremely fast, avoiding other plants which makes a good way of entering the house quickly. However, Wall-nuts and other barriers can stop this. Gallery BarrelZombie.jpg|Barrel Zombie's first official photo NakedBarrelZombie.png|Barrel Zombie without his barrel (and right arm) Barrel Pieces.PNG|Barrel Zombie's trash (planks and a cork from his barrel) Barrel Tree.jpg|Image showing a Barrel Zombie hiding from three Sunflowers Trivia *His barrel has three X's on it. **This is because barrels with X's on them carry alcoholic beverages, it was implied that the Barrel Zombie's barrel used to contain some type of alcoholic beverage before being worn by the Barrel Zombie. *If his barrel was broken while he is frozen by ZombiFreeze or a Zombie Zapper, he will run in place. *He appears to be similar to the Newspaper Zombie and the Sunday Edition Zombie, as all three are in their underwear and have an armor that covers them. **Additionally, when their armor is destroyed, they become faster. **They also share this trait with Pharaoh Zombie and Fossilhead Zombie. ***However, he runs from embarrassment, while Newspaper Zombie and Sunday Edition Zombie run of anger and Pharaoh Zombie runs because of his heavy sarcophagus being destroyed. Fossilhead, however, just gains a slight speed boost, to Normal Speed Zombie after his fossil is destroyed. *He acted like a reversed Rocket Zombie, as he gained speed when his armor is destroyed. *He and Ice Block Zombie shared the same weakness, which was the Flaming Pea. *He was the first new zombie that appears in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *He was featured at the end of the Plants vs. Zombies Adventures game trailer. **In the trailer, a pea is seen destroying the barrel. When this occurs, the actual zombie appears naked, as parts of him are blurred out. **He is one of the three zombies to have a visible butt crack in the whole series, the other ones are Engineer and Gargantuar Zombie. *He was the first zombie to wear a barrel. The second is Barrel Pirate. ru:Зомби в бочке Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Shield zombies